mcatlasnationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Copenhagen
Geography Copenhagen, the real life capital of Denmark is a town located in northern Europe. It has 5 residents and spans over 270 chunks covering half of Denmark, a piece of Skåne and a large part of northern Germany. It borders East Berlin, Hällevik, Berlin, Kiel-Holstein and Osloburg, formerly EsbjergHolyCity, Northern Bravaria, Vienna, Hamburg and Stroby which no longer exist. Copenhagen has good relations with towns such as Paris, Krete, Faroe Islands, East Berlin and Schwyz, while EsbjergHolyCity was it's former arch-enemy. History The First Day Copenhagen is known for its long and wild history, and everything begins somewhere, in this case, a small snow-covered island north of Labrador around 3 PM on the 6th of July, 2019. This is where the story begins, and the first thing the founder of Copenhagen ever said on mcatlas was "Where tf am i?". After checking the map and going south for wood, a long journey across the Atlantic started. On the way, Aksel saw the huge taigas of Canada, the ice mountains of Greenland, the stone covered plains of Iceland, and finally the forests on the west coast of Denmark. Meanwhile, Casualgamer487 asked if anyone wanted to help him create Denmark, and of course, Aksel answered yes. Although as soon as Casual arrived, he was killed by a fucking spider and dropped his 100 gold that he would've used for a town. There was no reason not to take advantage of that, and Copenhagen was founded where Rundetårn stands today. Development of the city soon started, but only the first few blocks of rundetårn were placed before it became late. The Holy Roman Era It is the 7th of July, and Ansel joined the server to continue building Copenhagen, but quickly noticed something was off... CasualGamer487 had left Copenhagen to found Roskilde which later changed name to Southern Zealand and then to Koge during that day. A small settlement was already there when Aksel got online, a small Hut of dark oak planks, which Casual had brought to Copenhagen the day before. Luckily Casual had left a few trees in Copenhagen which stand there to this day. The 2 towns naturally started building more to seem better than the other side, and Aksels house, The Diorite building near spawn, the crafting room and the dark oak cottage were built on this day. Aksel had making his own nation in mind, but eventually gave that up after being invited to join the Holy Roman Empire. At the end of the day, the farm was finished as well as Alfreds house. The night passed and it was the eight of July. Koge had become Stroby and their base was finished, which can also still be seen in Copenhagen. A small town had also appeared in Jutland called EsbjergHolyCity, but eh, how would they affect Copenhagen in any way. The Helsingborg fortress and the weird Clay building were finished and Copenhagen now had a decent urban area. On July 9th, Aksel visited Paris for the first time and gave scriptweilder a shield that they may keep may not have today. Copenhagen also expanded to cover almost all of Zealand and a small brick building was built where the Lego shop is today, resembling Roskilde Domkirke. Esbjerg was growing at an alarming rate and the citizens of Copenhagen had their first suspicions that one day they would become rivals. As the dates went double digits, The Kattegat Tower was built, as well as the øresund bridge, Stroby collapsed and a path was built across Zealand. Talking about paths, Aksel suggested a path should be built to Berlin, which not only became reality a few months later, it was also the first time a path network between european towns was mentioned, which later became The Great European Path Network. On July 12th, something important happened. Over the night Esbjerg had started claiming the island of Fun, breaking the deal they made the day before. As a response, Copenhagen managed to claim the other half before Esbjerg. It was not long before Esbjerg had added a stone brick wall with flames and racial slurs, and Copenhagen added a cobblestone wall to compensate. A grave was dug between the two walls and the Two towns agreed to use it as a DMZ, being MCAtlas' first DMZ. The queen of the HRE also left the server and having no helpers or assistants, the nation was doomed. July 13th went slowly. Copenhagen claimed as much as they could before Esbjerg to secure a dominant position. The Euro Era July 14th started as any other day. The HRE was still dead though, so not that much happened. Until Aksel got a message saying that Austria and Alemannia would merge and if Copenhagen wanted to join. After answering yes, Copenhagen was in Austria for a few minutes where the name if the new nation was debated, and then the famous light blue text arrived, an idea to unite Europe, an idea to cooperate, Europa was born. After a few minutes, people were invited to Schwyz to get 3 European banners each. Copenhagen now had the 3 Europa flags, one is now in the museum, one is on the Kattegat tower and the final one was burned by ciao. The second floor of the Kattegat tower was dedicated to a meeting room for Europa, but was never used. There was however at one point scheduled a meeting in Schwyz that never became reality. Copenhagen Was The fourth largest town in the nation, with 8 citizens at the time, and the town was expanded heavily. West Copenhagen was now a thing and the two areas were sepperated by an artificial river. The UN building was built in Vienna, and Aksel helped a lot, this being the first interaction between Copenhagen and Vienna. Copenhagen started claiming a tiny part of northern Germany, and the Stroby base was covered in vines. Esbjerg started building many skyscrapers, but on July 26th, Abraxis took a break from the server and Vanity became ruler. This was bad, as Vanity changed the name of Europa to France. The nation was dying, and Aksel complained about the whole France thing. Vanity gave the ruler position to Aksel, saying "Let's see how well you can handle it" and then "So, what are you gonna do now?" followed by Vanity's town, Lyon, getting kicked from the nation. The nation was still dying an there was nothing left to do for Europa... The Confusion Era The confusion era is one of Copenhagens most dark times, lasting the entire month of August, it was mostly Copenhagen jumping from nation to nation with no real purpose. After the death of Europa, Copenhagen took refuge in Switzerland. This did not last long however, as Copenhagen attempted to join Bulgaria a few hours later. After a few minutes of argument between the nation leaders, Copenhagen was kicked and was now nationless. Vienna had joined Israel a few days later, so Copenhagen, having no other choice, joined as well. Although Aksel quickly noticed that Israel was very controlling of its members, and Copenhagen started planning on leaving again. On August 15th, Copenhagen funded a new project throughout Europe under the name "The Great European Path Network". With two centers being Rhymney and Hamburg. Later that day, Copenhagen re-joined Europa which was now called EU and was ruled by CreateAlex. Not much happened after that, and as EU went into decline again, Copenhagen was invited to join Egypt. Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. Copenhagen Was The only active town in the entire nation and started to become isolated from the outside world. Even esbjerg started to become inactive, and everything was suddenly silent. Time had paused in Denmark, as the world evolved around it. Then, Copenhagen decided to claim parts of Skåne on August 29th, and there was suddenly light at the end of the tunnel. The Scandinavain Era On July 30th, Copenhagen was invited to join Sweden. Despite the whole denmark-sweden rivalry, it was way better than Egypt, so Copenhagen joined. After a few minutes in, Aksel suggested that the nation should be renmaed to Scandinavia as it had both Stockholm, Oslo and Copenhagen. The leader of Sweden, Victim__, liked this idea and the nation was renamed to Scandinavia. It was not long before Aksel started building in Skåne and pallning new paths to Oslo and Stockholm. On September 1st, The path that was connecting Copenhagen and Gothenburg was extended to Oslo, and a poll was made on the discord on what route to use to connect Stockholm, Option C and F winning. The next day, a project was started in Skåne to build a history museum that would serve as a way to keep historical items and write down the towns history, and as the building was finished the entire history before this point was written down. Everything after September 2nd has been documented in the museum itself. On the 4th of September, the path from Copenhagen to Stockholm was finished, and the path from Stockholm to Oslo was 90% done, although to this day its not fully finished. A parliament of scandinavia was also begun, but is also not finished yet. But everything ends at one point and Scandinavia i´was no exception. Upon joining the server again on September 9th, the nation had dissovled after becoming very unstable. Victim__ moved to California, Oslo became inactive and Copenhagen stood without nation. The German Age The German Age. Copenhagens infamous era that is rarely talked about today. On September 15th, Victim__ had apparently made a new nation called "Germania". Copenhagen was at this point familiar with Victim and was desperate for a nation, so Copenhagen joined. This, however, would unknowingly catapult Copenhagen down a dark and lonely spiral. As Copenhagen joined, things were decent at first. Aksel met moust4che2 for the first time and had no idea that they'd become enemies one day. Victim later moved to California ingame and moust4che2 become the ruler of Germania. Germania went on to become Germany and then The German Empire. Moust was very focused on becoming the ruler of the largest nation on the server, which he seemed to success with later on. But Aksel became sceptical of mousts intentions after seeing the Hitler statue and his plans to make the city of Germania. The now a little controversial nation was growing, but Vienna and Copenhagen, the largest towns in the nation, were planning on leaving. Copenhagen finally left to join Europa on the 28th of September, and moust was fucking pissed. The Second Euro Era So pissed, in fact, that he hired _69420_ to trick Aksel into teleporting to Antioch where he would be killed upon arrival. The plan worked but Aksel was equally as pissed as moust now. They argued for well over 15 minutes on the discord before they were pulled apart. But moust wasn't done, he ruined Copenhagen's reputation throughout the server and copenhagen dropped from 18 citizens to 9 in a matter of days. Abraxis luckily gave some new gear to Aksel, but a lot of historical items were lost that day. On October 6th, a new project to connect Vienna and Copenhagen with an ice highway was started and it was finished the day after. Esbjerg was so inactive at this point, that they only has one citizen left. Europa went into decline again while Germany grew and grew. Aksel was still so mad at moust, that he decided to build a huge wall and grief Berlin. Aksel was of course banned, and upon joining again Copenhagen was kicked from Europa. So, Copenhagen is back to depression and Europe was in shambles. The Unity Age The Euroslavian Era (Third Euro Era) ''' '''The Post-Esbjerg Era The Danish Era Industry Transport Culture Tourism Category:Town Category:Europe Category:Old Town Category:Towns